Azog
The Desolation of Smaug The Battle of the Five Armies |Variations = |Accessories = Mace, claw-hand |Years = 2013-2014 |Appearances = Comic-Con Exclusive Azog Giveaway 79014 Dol Guldur Battle LEGO The Hobbit: The Video Game 79017 The Battle of the Five Armies }} Azog is a minifigure that was released in December 2013 appearing in the The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug subtheme. Azog minifigures were released early in a giveaway at the 2013 San Diego Comic-Con and were given away to random visitors. Later, he was released again in set 79014 Dol Guldur Battle. Description Azog has light skin, almost pale, with one hand brown and the other with a unique, claw-like prosthetic hand. He has the similar legs to the Mordor Orcs, only a small difference in it being more tattered, a studded belt, and the skin colour that is noted. Azog has a unique headpiece, showing blue eyes, scars all over his face, small, pointed ears, and a malicious smile. A nose has been moulded into it, for detail. Background Azog the Defiler was a Gundabad orc chieftain. He fought the dwarves of Moria and killed Thrór, the grandfather of Thorin Oakenshield. Thorin then cut Azog's arm off and the latter retreated. Years later he returned with a metal claw replacing his missing arm and swore to take revenge on Thorin with an Orc pack following him. When Yazneg, the leader of the pack came back to Weathertop where Azog was camping, after a failed attempt of capturing the dwarves, Azog was angered and threw Yazneg to the Wargs. After the company of dwarves escaped Goblin Town, they were found by Azog and his pack of Orcs and Azog attempted to kill Thorin. When one of Azog's Orcs was preparing to cut Thorin's head off, Bilbo Baggins proved courage and saved the latter. Afterwards, the Great Eagles came and killed most of the Wargs and Orcs of the pack, and saved Thorin's Company, leaving Azog angrier than ever. Later Azog was called to Dol Guldur by the Necromancer who commanded that Azog would be the leader of the army of Orcs and Wargs, therefore Azog gave Bolg- his son the task of chasing the dwarves. When Gandalf went to Dol Guldur, Azog and his legion attacked him and imprisoned him in a cage after the Necromancer defeated the wizard. Azog later commands his army and leads them in the Battle of the Five Armies. Later he duels with Thorin one last time in Ravenhill and is killed by the dwarf. LEGO.com Description Notes * Azog's movie representation has pale skin to the point of being white, but his LEGO equivalent is depicted with more tan skin. * Azog's hand is exclusive to him. * He only had a passing mention in the book, and he was said to be dead by the time of the story as he was killed at the battle of Azanulbizar 150 years prior to the events of the Hobbit. He is not known to have battled Thorin, and was instead fought and killed by Dain Ironfoot. * Azog is played by New Zealand actor Manu Bennet who is best known for appearing on the TV show Arrow as Slade Wilson/Deathstroke. *In the movie he rides a white warg, but the only set where you can get the white warg is set 79002 (Attack of the Wargs), where Azog is absent. *In 79017 The Battle of the Five Armies, he has his claw hand. However, in The Battle of the Five Armies film, he has a large scythe-like blade sticking through his arm instead. Minifigure Variants Appearances * Comic-Con Exclusive Azog Giveaway * 79014 Dol Guldur Battle * 79017 The Battle of the Five Armies Video Game Appearances * ''LEGO The Hobbit: The Video Game'' Gallery AZOG_BACK.jpg|Back view AZOG_SIDE.jpg|Side view AZOG_PRINTING.jpg|No Head Azog_1.jpg|Promotional image $_578.JPG 10944366036 937d9f81c9 o.jpg 10944472654 7e9912e02e o.jpg|Azog and the Necromancer attacking Gandalf 10977214124_d0a35a39de_h.jpg|Azog on his white Warg TDOS Advertising.jpg|Azog used to promote the 2013 Hobbit sets Azog (Game).jpg|Azog with his hand chopped off by Thorin Azog.png|Azog's video game appearance Azog 1-0.jpg Source * FBTB.net Category:The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2013 Category:The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies minifigures Category:The Hobbit minifigures Category:Minifigures with unique Heads